This Probably Means I Love You
by Antis0cial
Summary: Love is weird and so is she, but that doesn't change a thing. It's unplanned and sloppy, and the exact opposite of how he wanted it to happen, but just one glance at her face tells him that it's supposed to be this way. He's not exactly sure what love is, but it just might be magic.


_**Hey Hey everyone. I've had this in drafts since last year and I thought 'Why not' so I decided to post it. There will most**_ ** _definetly more chapters. three at the very least. But anywhoosies. Hope you like._**

* * *

It is said that when you find _THE_ one everything is perfect, all the details fall into the right place. That everything turns for the better. It is said that when you find your perfect match they are everything that you ever wanted and you wouldn't trade them for the world.

But with these thoughts in mind, our faith in these common knowledge sayings fall through, when our lives get turned upside-down, we turn to unexpected and even childish ideals.

We wish, we hope, some pray and some people even believe that no one will ever change their loneliness.

Our story begins only five days from Christmas. Snow has fallen and so have the spirits of these two young high school students that you'll be meeting.

They will experience events in their relationship that may change them for the better or worse that may have been encountered by chance or maybe by fate.

Which one you ask?

Well you must ask yourself this question first.

Do you believe?

* * *

 _'She's stubborn and hard headed but God knows I love her'_

She's not supposed to want him back. She isn't supposed to still claim that she likes him. He hurt her; she dumped him for crying out loud. She shouldn't care about him. She shouldn't want him anymore because you're here.

But she still does. And I'm going to have to change that.

I think about her a lot more than I should. Even now when I'm talking to her –Mostly staring, but that doesn't change anything- I can't help but think about her.

You see, every day whether it's Christmas or not, Piper and I hang out. Whether it's in one of the local parks, or at one of our houses we meet up. But since I lack 'Christmas Spirit' Piper thought it would be a great idea to go skating, and so did half of New York.

But it's not like I could say "No". It is her favorite day of the year and I am not a mood killer. "It's just the pure feeling of joy you get before the big holiday," was the reason Piper stated as to why Christmas was her favorite thing ever, it wasn't a good enough reason for me, but heck look where I am. Still walking with her to get this skating trip over with.

Before you jump to the conclusion that it doesn't seem that I like Piper all that much, let me tell you this. So you don't make a big deal about this.

I freaking love Piper McLean. That's right present tense. I love her.

Even if she still just told me that she still likes her ex, even if Percy, Frank and pretty much everyone in my social group agrees that I shouldn't want her:

I love Piper McLean and I hate myself for it.

Because your not supposed to love the person who has feelings for someone else (Well you can, but it's bad apparently). I hate how stubborn she can be when it comes to this topic of love. But the rest of the time? I forgive her because I love her.

And I always find myself wishing that she'd forget about the 'other' guy and come to explain to me that this was all an act, and she used it to get my attention. And she doesn't need an act to get my attention, I'm all hers. Always have been, always will be.

So now as we stand on the snow dusted sidewalk en route to the park, staring at each other waiting for someone to talk, I whisper under my breath, "If Christmas is about wishes, then mine goes to her. I wish she could love me."

Then we start our walk. As if I didn't just wish that Piper could love me, and that everything in my world isn't turned upside-down.

* * *

"You should just be my dad, if you're going to tell me who I can or can't date." Her voice is icier than the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry Pipes, but you out of all people should know that he's just trouble." I hold back a sigh. We've been over this.

"Examples. Give me an example on how he is 'trouble' Jason." She asks looking up at me, making air quotations around the word 'trouble'.

"He hurt you Pipes, I don't want you hurting anymore." I know I hit a sore spot because she looks back down smirk gone.

"I… He… We… Ugh! You know that it's complicated. I have to make things right again; it's my life Jason"

"Gods. I know that Piper, I just need you to hear me out, just this once."

She nods a little before continuing to glare at the sidewalk.

Normal. But I she needs to know this. She needs to realize that she was too good for him. That she still _IS_ too good for him.

I have seen Piper be many things. Brave, brave enough to calm a hurricane. Inspired, so much that she inspired me. I have seen Piper be so many beautiful things, but out of all the things I have seen her be. Heartbroken is the worst.

Piper and I find our way to the rink, but slip away to talk.

We wander off, just until we're out of everyone's sight. Then I start talking.

I beg internally that she'll listen because yes I become a pathetic, stupid, useless teenage boy around her. Don't you dare judge me! I'm only telling you this because I trust you.

And much to my shock and amazement, she agrees.

"Fine Jason."

My heartbeat increases no matter what I do about it, "Fine what?"

"Fine. I won't do anything to do with _him_ until Christmas... And only until Christmas."

"It's a Christmas miracle."

"A Christmas miracle."

"Yeah..." I say breathless because yes she keeps doing that thing to me. To be honest, she's not doing anything, Piper could so much as glance at me and my knees would give out. She's had this power over me since we met.

"I... Look I know that he screwed up Jason. Big time. I know, that you know how much of a screw up I am. But, you know how I feel. You know the feeling where you can't help but love someone. (I do, more than I'd like to admit... And did she just say love!?). But Jason because you care about what I do with my life so much. I won't talk to him. Just for you.

"Piper... I-"

"You don't have to say anything. Just know. That you don't have to worry about him. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Then lets go Jason."

"Lets go."

Oh God, this better not be a trick. Please let this not be a trick. I have until Christmas to make Piper fall in love with me.


End file.
